Maternal Instinct
by QueenAngella
Summary: She-ra and Princess Glimmer's rescue mission to save Queen Angella from the Fright Zone has a tragic outcome.
1. Default Chapter

Greta Hundertmark

January 28, 2001

Maternal Instinct I

# Maternal Instinct I

It was a very clear summer night, as the half full moon shown brightly through the trees in Whispering Woods.Adora and Glimmer sat on log benches around the campfire relaxing, while most of the rebels had retired for the night.

Glimmer looked up at the stars and said,"Wow, I could sit out here for hours, Adora.Very rarely do we have a peaceful night like this".

"Yes, Glimmer, we should enjoy this while we have the chance", said Adora.

Glimmer and Adora's silence was interrupted by Bow running over to them in a frantic mood.

"Adora!Glimmer!I just got word that Queen Angella has been captured by Hordak and his thugs", cried Bow.

"Oh, no, Mother.We have to go rescue her", cried Glimmer.

"Yes, Glimmer, we will rescue your mother.We need to find out more though because this may be a Horde trap", said Adora.

"How did they do it?My mother's magic is strong enough to ward off any attack", cried Glimmer.

"Glimmer, we will do anything in our power to save your mother, but we must not be too hasty", said Adora.

"Adora's right, Glimmer.They probably are expecting us to go off and rescue her", said Bow.

"Oh, why can't they just leave our family alone?" wailed Glimmer.

"I know it's a shame you and your parents can't live in peace", said Adora.

"What are we going to do, Adora?" asked Glimmer.

"You and Bow wait here.I am going to go see if I can find She-ra", said Adora.

"Thank you, Adora", said Glimmer, as she looked down.

Bow walked over to Glimmer, put her arm around her, and said,"Don't worry, Glimmer.We will get your mother back, I promise".

"Oh, I hope so.I hope she's all right", said Glimmer, wiping tears from her eyes.

Adora ran deep into the woods, and then whistled, summoning her white horse Spirit to her side.

"We need to help Glimmer rescue her mother, Spirit.Are you ready?" asked Adora.

"I'll be ready when you are, Adora", said Spirit.

Adora held up her sword and cried,"For the honor of Grayskull.I am She-ra".

With a flash of light, Adora became She-ra and Spirit became a flying unicorn named Swiftwind.She-ra leaped onto Swiftwind's back and Swiftwind took off into the night sky.

Glimmer was getting impatient and started to run off."I cannot wait any longer.I am going to go rescue my mother myself if I have to", she cried.

Bow grabbed Glimmer by the arm and cried,"Glimmer, just hold on.They are waiting for you.They would have the upper hand on us if they captured both Bright Moon's queen and princess".

"I cannot sit around and wait for Adora to go fetch She-ra while my mother is sitting in a dark depressing Horde cell", said Glimmer.

Bow turned around and saw She-ra on Swiftwind coming down to make a landing at the rebel camp.

"Glimmer, hold on.We have our ride", said Bow.

She-ra dismounted Swiftwind and ran over to Bow and Glimmer."Bow, Glimmer, Adora told me what happened.We will go and rescue Queen Angella", she said.

"Please, She-ra, you must help me save my mother", begged Glimmer.

"I will, Glimmer.I will do all that I can to make sure your mother is safe", said She-ra, embracing Glimmer and trying to comfort her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go", said Bow.

"Um, Bow, we need you to stay here and watch over things at the rebel camp.Glimmer and I will go to rescue Queen Angella", said She-ra.

"She-ra, I promised Glimmer I'd go help rescue Queen Angella", said Bow.

"Bow, She-ra is right.I appreciate you wanting to help, but you're needed here at the camp", said Glimmer.

Bow grumbled a bit and then said,"Okay, I guess you're right, but please be careful".

"We will, Bow.Just worry about things at camp.Glimmer and I should be back soon with the queen", said She-ra.

Queen Angella awoke to find herself lying on the hard cement dungeon floor of Hordak's home, the Fright Zone.Her muscles ached as she tried to sit up.She rubbed her eyes, which teared up from the dust that was abundant in the Fright Zone and saw that Shadow Weaver stood on the other side of the prison bars.

"What am I doing here, Shadow Weaver?How did you ever manage to capture me?" asked Angella.

"I created a powerful warrior that could sneak past your castle defenses and knock you out with my special powder that kept you from waking up.With you here, the Horde shall take over Bright Moon once and for all", hissed Shadow Weaver.

"The Rebellion will find me Shadow Weaver.My daughter will not let me remain a prisoner in this dump", said Angella, as her eyes started to become angry.

"What a joke?Your daughter can do nothing to save you.If she does, I will make sure she shares some quality time with you in your cell", said Shadow Weaver.

"You lay one finger on my daughter and I'll destroy you", said Angella.

"Oh, such strong words from royalty.I know you could not hurt me if you had the chance", said Shadow Weaver.

"You're right, Shadow Weaver.I am better than that, but when it comes to my child, I will do all that I can to protect her", said Angella.

"Yeah, yeah, Angella, sometimes I wonder how far you'd really go to save your precious daughter.I have you in my clutches you worthless excuse for royalty and now we shall make sure your princess never sees the light either", said Shadow Weaver.

Angella looked down at the ground and quietly said to herself,"Oh, Glimmer, please be safe".

Glimmer and She-ra rode together on Swiftwind.As they approached the Fright Zone, Swiftwind slowed down.

"Keep low and keep a watchful eye out.The Horde is expecting some sort of rescue party", said She-ra.

"I still don't know how the Horde could have captured my mother.Her magic is way too powerful.The Horde could have never penetrated the castle's defenses", said Glimmer.

"We don't know, but we must find your mother and get her back safely to Castle Bright Moon", said She-ra.

Swiftwind kept low and landed in an area just outside the Fright Zone.She-ra looked around and saw that some Horde troopers were keeping a watchful eye.

She-ra turned to Swiftwind and said,"Swiftwind, stay here and out of sight.Glimmer and I will try to figure a way to get in".

"Okay, She-ra, but be careful", said Swiftwind.

"I will, my friend.Come on, Glimmer.Let's find your mother", said She-ra, as she and Glimmer walked on foot toward the Fright Zone.

She-ra and Glimmer got close enough to the Fright Zone that they could see the back gate, but Horde Troopers heavily guarded it.

Glimmer put her hands on her temples and said,"I can sense my mother.She is all right and nearby".

"Glimmer, there is a ventilation shaft right there that leads to the dungeons.Could you get through there and find your mother while I create a distraction?" asked She-ra, her hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"Yes, She-ra, but how do you know that?" asked Glimmer.

"I just do, Glimmer.Now when I create the distraction, run to that vent and get inside.I'll meet up with you later", said She-ra.

"Sure", replied Glimmer, not feeling so sure of herself.

She-ra walked over and stood on some high land that overlooked the back entrance to the Fright Zone.

One of the Horde troopers looked up, pointed at She-ra, and cried,"Look!It's She-ra!Let's get her!"

"I haven't heard that line before.I guess you'll have to catch me first", said She-ra.

She-ra waited as the troopers opened fire.She-ra leaped and flipped over their heads just as the fire rays hit where she had been standing.The troopers turned and aimed, but She-ra again flipped over them.While, the troopers were all trying to capture She-ra, Glimmer looked at the vent and made a run for it.

"Mother, please give me the strength.I will find you", Glimmer said to herself, as she pulled off the vent and quickly went inside.

Angella sat quietly on the ground, thinking about how she could get herself out of the Fright Zone.She tried to use what magic she had on the bars, but Shadow Weaver had cast a spell on them that made them indestructible.She tried to send a ray of power to try to destroy the bars, but it just shot it back, zapping her.Angella hit the ground, feeling pain throughout her body.She moaned as she tried to lift her body off the ground.Her wings were all tattered and caked with dirt from the dungeon floor.

"I must get out of here.My powers are weakening", Angella said to herself, as she winced in pain.

"Mother", called a soft voice.

Angella looked up and saw Glimmer standing on the other side of the bar.Angella slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Glimmer, how did you get here?You must get out of here before somebody sees you", said Angella.

"No, Mother, I am not leaving here without you.The Horde will pay for what they have done to you", said Glimmer.

"Glimmer, I will not have you put yourself in danger.Please, leave", said Angella, tears in her eyes.

Glimmer started to cry and said,"I am not leaving.I am going to get you out of here, Mother".

"Well, what do we have here?You were a fool to come here, Princess Glimmer", said a voice.

"Glimmer, get out of here!" cried Angella.

Glimmer turned around and saw Shadow Weaver standing in the doorway with a strange dark warrior woman with gray skin and jet-black hair.Her dark hollow eyes gave Glimmer the chills as she stared right through her.

"I guess this is the time to introduce my creation, Dark Moon.The creature that penetrated Bright Moon's defense and captured their queen", said Shadow Weaver.

"You'll never get away with this, Shadow Weaver.Release my mother", cried Glimmer.

"That's what you think, Child.Dark Moon, capture this whining princess", commanded Shadow Weaver, as she just faded away.

Glimmer stood face to face with the dark warrior woman with a strange crystal rod.Dark Moon approached Glimmer and swung at her with the rod, but Glimmer disappeared, only to reappear behind her.

"You have to do better than that", cried Glimmer.

Angella was worried with fear as the creature attacked her daughter.She cried out,"Glimmer, get out of here.She's very dangerous.Please".

Dark Moon turned around and got ready to charge Glimmer again.Glimmer took both of her hands and shot out a couple of rays of light at the creature.She had to disappear again in a hurry because Dark Moon deflected the light rays with her rod and sent them right back at Glimmer.

"Glimmer!Run!" cried Angella, as she tried to use her magic to get herself out of the prison.

Glimmer looked down the hall and tried to make a run."I'll get She-ra, Mother.Hang on", she cried.

Dark Moon pointed her rod up and used it to zap a bolt of blue magic at the ceiling, causing it to cave in, blocking Glimmer from going through.Glimmer found herself backed up against the pile of rocks as the creature slowly walked her way.

Angella grabbed hold of the bars and said to herself,"I must get out of here.Glimmer is in trouble."

Glimmer made another disappearing trick and reappeared behind Dark Moon again.She tried to use her light powers again, but found that her energy was running low.Dark Moon swung her rod at Glimmer, but she ducked.She felt exhausted, and started to pray that She-ra would make it there in time.Glimmer rolled on the ground to get out of the warrior's way and then stood up.The warrior caught Glimmer by the leg causing her to stumble.Then Dark Moon took her rod, which was glowing a bright red, and drove it through Glimmer's mid section.Glimmer gasped for air, as the creature the princess's lifeless body fell off her rod and onto the ground.

Angella cried out,"No!Glimmer!"

Angella felt a surge of power enter her body as she aimed it at the bar and completely demolished it.She looked at Dark Moon straight in the eye, rage going through her body.

Dark Moon charged Angella, but Angella blasted her with a powerful ray of light.Dark Moon gasped, and then quickly turned to ash, her body crumbling away.Angella ran to Glimmer and kneeled down.

"Glimmer, my sweet daughter, please hold on", sobbed Angella.

Glimmer opened her eyes; her voice was very weak as she said,"Mother, I'm sorry".

"Glimmer, don't be sorry.You were so brave.I am so proud of you", Angella cried, as she held Glimmer's head in her lap.

"I'm scared, Mother.I am so scared.I wanted to get you out of this place", Glimmer said, as tears filled her eyes.

Angella looked at Glimmer's mid section and saw that she was bleeding heavily.Angella placed her hand on the wounds and pushed down, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

"No! Help me!Please!Don't take my daughter away from me!" cried Angella.

Angella heard a loud crash and saw that She-ra had punched through the pile of rocks that Dark Moon had created to block off Glimmer.

"Oh, my god!" cried She-ra, as she saw Angella holding Glimmer's lifeless body in her arms.

"She-ra, you have to save her!" Angella sobbed.

"My healing powers don't work well on humans, but I'll see what I can do", said She-ra, as she laid her hands on Glimmer's wound.

She-ra's hands started to glow.Glimmer closed her eyes, and fell limp in Angella's arms.

"Glimmer, please hold on", Angella begged.

"I love you, Mother", Glimmer said, before she passed away.

She-ra started to cry as she realized her healing powers had failed.Angella screamed,"No!"

She-ra wiped away her tears and said,"I am so sorry, Angella."

"No, She-ra, you have to try again.You have to save my daughter", Angella screamed at her.

She-ra did not know what to do.Angella was distraught.She had never seen Angella the way she saw when she gave her an angry look and screamed at her,"Why are you standing there, She-ra?You have to save her".

She-ra laid a hand on Angella's shoulder and said to her,"Angella, she's gone.There is nothing anybody can do".

Angella knocked She-ra's hand away from her and cried,"Get away for me!"

She-ra stepped back, giving Angella some space.She broke down into uncontrollable sobs as she realized her friend and ally was dead.

Angella cradled Glimmer's head in her arms, kissed her forehead, and said,"I love you, Sunshine.Mommy loves you so much."

Angella looked at Glimmer's face.She did not want to accept that her only child was dead.Glimmer was her pride and joy.The sweet little baby she had carried and given birth to was gone.

"Oh, Glimmer, my sweet child.Please don't leave me", sobbed Angella.

Angella held Glimmer's head to her chest and cried out,"No!Why have you done this to me?How could you take my child from me?"

…To be continued


	2. Maternal Instinct II

By Greta Hundertmark

January 30, 2001

# Maternal Instinct II

The last thing Princess Glimmer remembered was seeing her mother's face and telling her she loved her before just seemed to drift off to sleep.She opened her eyes, and saw that she was not in the Fright Zone anymore and her mother, Queen Angella, was nowhere to be seen.Glimmer could not see anything at all except for a bright light that seemed to be in the distance.The light was brighter than she had ever seen, more bright than what her and mother's magic could ever produce.Glimmer looked at herself.The huge wound that penetrated her abdomen was gone.She was free pf any pain.Glimmer thought she could still hear her mother crying.She looked straight at the light.

"Mother!Where are you?I'm all right", cried Glimmer.

There was no answer.She felt a chill run down her spine.She began to fear that she was dead, which is why she felt no pain and had no trace of injury.She started to cry when she realized how much her mother must be devastated.

"Mother!Mother!" cried Glimmer, hoping somebody would listen and send her back.

Glimmer looked ahead.It seemed like someone was beckoning her to walk toward the light, but she did not know what.She stepped forward.She could feel her body temperature rising as the light gave off quite a bit of heat.She kept walking toward the light until she saw a figure approaching her.She stopped and saw that the figure was a woman had huge angel wings like her mother. 

"Are you an angel?" asked Glimmer, placing her hands over her eyes as the light became more blinding.

The woman came close and Glimmer couldn't help but notice that she looked quite a bit like her mother.She was even more surprised when she saw the woman had pink hair like herself.

Glimmer studied the woman and then asked,"Queen Isabella, is that you?"

The woman gently took her hand and touched the side of Glimmer's face.She looked smiled and said to her,"Yes, Glimmer, I am your grandmother".

"Grandmother, I have been wanting to meet you", said Glimmer.

"You were just a little baby when I left your world.You have grown up to be such a lovely young woman", said Isabella.

"Mother has told me so much about you.She misses you", said Glimmer, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I miss her too.I watch over her all the time.I have watched you grow up.You make your parents so proud", said Isabella, as she started to cry.

Glimmer looked up, the tears glistening in the light, and asked,"I've hurt my mother.I heard her cry before I left".

Isabella placed her hands on Glimmer's shoulders and said,"I love you so much, Glimmer.I lived long enough to see my first and only grandchild be born.I wish I didn't have to go, but I had to.It was my time, but I am not going to let them take you".

"But I am dead", said Glimmer.

"Not yet.Not officially.You have not passed through and I am not going to let you pass either.As much as I'd like to spend time with my granddaughter, I am not going to let you stay", said Isabella.

"How?" asked Glimmer.

"Just because I am a spirit doesn't mean I lost all my powers.I am as strong if not stronger than I was when I ruled Bright Moon along side your grandfather", said Isabella.

"Is that allowed?" asked Glimmer.

"Of course, He lets me make a few rules of my own up here.Just bear with me, Glim.You haven't seen your grandmother in action yet", Isabella said as she gave Glimmer a wink.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" asked Glimmer.

"First I am going to ask my beautiful granddaughter for a hug", said Isabella, with a smile.

Glimmer and Isabella embraced.Glimmer felt safe and secure.She had a feeling that her grandmother knew exactly what she was doing and she'd be reunited with her mother in no time.

At the Fright Zone, She-ra just stood a few feet away, not knowing what to say or do.She felt the tears burn her eyes as she watched Queen Angella cradle Glimmer's lifeless body in her arms.She loved Glimmer.Glimmer was her friend and ally.She was a sweet and caring rebel who would do anything to help her planet.She did not deserve to die, and Angella did not deserve to lose her child.

Angella, still not accepting her daughter's death, held Glimmer's hand and said to her,"Come on, Glimmer.You're strong.You have been through too much all ready to have to have it all end here".

The color started to drain from Glimmer's face.Angella touched the side of Glimmer's face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.Angella started to sing her a lullaby.

"Hush my darling, don't cry my darling, the lion sleeps tonight", Angella sang softly.

Then it just seemed to hit Angella like a brick wall.She broke down into sobs and wailed,"No, it can't be.My baby is gone".

She-ra walked over and kneeled down beside Angella, putting her arm around her.Through choking sobs, She-ra said,"I am so sorry, Angella.We'll all miss her".

Angella looked at She-ra, her eyes flooded with tears."Leave me along, She-ra.Just let be alone with my daughter", she sobbed.

"Yes, my Queen, I understand", said She-ra, as she stood up and walked through the hole she had made to get into the dungeon area.She stayed just outside, watching to make sure no members of the Horde interfered.

Angella brushed away some of the pink hairs that had fallen in Glimmer's face and then gave her another kiss on the forehead."I don't want to say goodbye, Sunshine.I love you so much.You were the joy of mine and your father's life", she whispered softly.

Angella felt a strange sense of warmth, as she realized the room seemed to get brighter.She looked up, still cradling Glimmer's head in her arms.A voice startled.

"You don't have to say goodbye, Angella", said the voice.

Angella recognized the voice.Before turning around, she called out,"Mother, is that you?"

Angella looked and saw her mother, Isabella, standing over.A soft light surrounded her.Angella felt relaxed and calm when Isabella placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Angella, my daughter, everything is going to be all right.I promise", said Isabella, with a smile on her face.

"Glimmer is dead.My only child is dead", Angella cried.

Isabella knelt down and said,"Like I said, Angella.Everything is going to be all right.I must go now, but please remember that I'll always be with you".

"I love you, Mother", said Angella.

Isabella placed her hand on the side of Angella's face and said,"I love you too, Angella.I watch over you, Hope, Glimmer, and Micah all the time.It is goodbye for now, but my spirit will always remain in Bright Moon".

Isabella kissed Angella on the forehead and then slowly faded away."Mother, wait, come back", cried Angella.

Angella looked at Glimmer.She did not know why her mother had come to her and told her everything was all right.She held Glimmer close to her.She was startled by what sounded like a cough.Angella looked at Glimmer and saw that was still breathing.

"Glimmer!Glimmer!You're alive!" cried Angella, as tears of joy filled her eyes

Glimmer opened her eyes and said weakly, "Mother, what happened?"

"A miracle, Sunshine.A miracle just happened", exclaimed Angella.

"What?" asked Glimmer.

"Easy, Glimmer.You're still badly injured.We need to get you back to Bright Moon", said Angella.

"Ooh, Mother.I am in so much pain", said Glimmer.

"I know, sweetie", said Angella.

She-ra walked back into the dungeon area and was shocked to find that Glimmer was alive.She felt a wave of excitement flow through her body.

"This a miracle.I am so glad you're okay", said She-ra.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my baby", said Angella, as she still held Glimmer close to her.

"We need to get you out of here, before the Horde finds us first", said She-ra.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them.Angella remembered her mother's words about walking into the light.

"She-ra, this is our ride home", said Angella.

She-ra turned and let out a whistle.Swiftwind came flying in from outside.Angella was able to use some of magic to gently lift Glimmer up off the ground.

"I can help carry her, your majesty", said She-ra.

"This gate leads us to Bright Moon.I am sure I can carry her for a few feet.I carried her for nine months", said Angella, as she smiled at Glimmer.

"I understand.Let's get going", said She-ra.

Glimmer woke up the next morning in her own bed.She tried to move, but her whole body was still sore.She felt a hand on her shoulder.She turned and saw her mother standing over her.

"Easy now, daughter.You need to take it easy for a few weeks", said Angella.

"I still don't know what happened.All I remembered was fighting that thing, and then waking up in the Fright Zone in your arms", said Glimmer, still sounding weak.

"We almost lost you.You took a deep stab wound to the stomach.You are going to be okay.You are one lucky girl", said Angella, smiling down at her mother.

"I was stabbed!" cried Glimmer.

Angella felt tears form in her eyes.It pained her to know that somebody had tried to kill her daughter.She felt more anger than she had ever felt before toward the Horde.They had held her husband, King Micah, prisoner for several years on Horde World.Now they almost successfully killed her child.A knock at the door startled Angella.She turned around and saw Micah standing in the doorway.Angella ran to him and embraced him.

"Oh, Micah, I am so glad you're here.We almost lost our daughter", cried Angella.

"I heard.I came as quickly as I could.The Horde will pay deeply for this", Micah said, his fists clenched.

"Daddy!Is that you?" asked Glimmer, weakly.

Micah walked over and kneeled down beside Glimmer's bed.He took Glimmer by the hand.

"Oh, Sunshine, I am so glad you're going to be okay.I am not going to leave until you are fully recovered and in tiptop shape", said Micah.

"I can't remember a thing, Daddy", said Glimmer.

"I can't believe I almost lost you, Sunshine.I won't leave your side until I know you're going to be okay", said Micah, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I am so glad you're here.Please, don't take off this time", said Glimmer.

"I'll stay for a while until you're recovered, but the Horde is going to pay for trying to take you from your mother and me.Nobody hurts my little girl and gets away with it", said Micah.

"Be careful, Daddy.I don't want to lose you again", said Glimmer.

"I will, sweetheart.Get some rest and take it easy.You don't need any more stress", said Micah.

"I will", said Glimmer.

"Take care, Sunshine", said Micah, as he leaned toward Glimmer and gave a kiss on the forehead.

Micah got up and walked over to Angella who took him by the hand and led him into the hall.Angella collapsed in his arms.

"She had died, Micah.It was a miracle that saved her.For a few minutes, our little girl was gone", sobbed Angella.

"My god, Angella.It just makes me feel good though that somebody is watching over our daughter.I worry about her all the time", said Micah.

"Somebody is watching over her.She is very lucky", said Angella, as she looked up at Micah and smiled.

"I have a feeling the road is going to be rougher ahead of us.We have a tough battle to fight, Angella.I will not rest until the Horde is off this planet and away from my family.I missed out on watching my little girl grow up because of them", said Micah.

"We have to be careful, Micah.I am constantly worried sick over both you and Glimmer.I thought I had lost you, and then Glimmer", said Angella.

Micah gently touched Angella's face and said to her, "One day we will be able to all live in peace.I will fight to the end to make sure you and Glimmer are safe".

Micah leaned forward and kissed Angella on the lips.Together, the husband and wife kissed passionately in the hallway.

A few weeks later, Adora, Bow, Madam Razz, and Broom all arrived at Castle Bright Moon with flowers and gifts.Glimmer was able to sit up as her injury was beginning to heal quickly and normally.Some of the rebels decided to all stop by and cheer Glimmer up, since she was bedridden in Castle Bright Moon for months.Glimmer was excited that all her friends came to see her at once.Angella and Micah watched as Glimmer was smiling for the first time after her near death experience.

"I hate being cooped up in here all the time.I feel as though I should be out there helping you guys", said Glimmer.

"Now, Glimmer, you have to take it easy.Otherwise, you won't heal the right way and have more problems down the road", said Bow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still hate it.It is so boring", said Glimmer.

"What?Hanging with both of your parents is boring?" asked Micah, starting to laugh.

"No, Father, I did not mean that.I have not been able to move very far from this bed for weeks", said Glimmer.

"I know it's hard, Glimmer, but it is for the best.We want to you to have a full recovery and return in full form to the Rebellion", said Adora.

"Yeah, we miss you around the camp", said Bow.

"There's no hurry, dearie.We just want to see you get better", said Madam Razz.

"I want to get better real soon", said Glimmer.

"We have to be even more careful now.This is the first time the Horde has ever intentionally tried to kill someone.Mostly they keep prisoners and torture them to make an example", said Adora.

"They are getting more desperate than ever to keep control over this planet.We should not underestimate them", said Micah.

"I have a feeling we may have our biggest challenge yet.Remember to stick by each other and fight for what we believe in", said Angella.

"Yes, we may have to deal with many things we may not want to face.It is my biggest fear that I'll lose one of you in this fight", said Adora.

"We must stay strong", said Angella.

"Yes, and for now we must make sure Glimmer here follows the doctor's orders and gets well", said Bow.

"I will, Bow", said Glimmer.

"You promise, Glimmer.We have a party planned for your return, but you must have clean bill of health from the doctor before you can come back.If not, I'll have to kick your butt", said Bow.

"I promise, Bow.I know better than to disobey a doctor", said Glimmer.

"Then it's a deal", said Bow as he extended his hand, and he and Glimmer shook on it.


End file.
